A Seminar For Two
by Evidence
Summary: What was Grissom and Sara's first meeting like? A seminar that changes their lives forever.


Title: A Seminar For Two  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: The idea for this story came to me after reading the timeline question frankie asked at Under the Bridge. It's just a theory.  
  
  
Gil Grissom had been busy reading an article on beetles when the phone rang. He didn't feel in a talking mood but the constant brrring was distracting to his reading.  
  
"Hello," he answered.  
  
"Gil, its William Bennet."  
  
"Dr. Bennet, how are you?" Grissom had worked with him in the Las Angeles Coroner's Office before heading to Las Vegas. Dr. Bennet was a top forensic scientist who had left the office shortly after Grissom to pursue a teaching career at Harvard.  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty good," the man paused, "I need a favor from you."  
  
Grissom was not one to do favors; he just didn't like to get involved in other people's lives. "Okay, what is it?" For Dr. Bennet though, he was willing to make an exception.  
  
"Well, I'm teaching one of those three day seminars. You know they start Friday at 8:00 in the morning, end at 5:00 p.m. Then the same procedure is repeated Saturday and Sunday. It's three days of keeping kids awake."  
  
Grissom laughed.  
  
"I've got one of those coming up three weeks from now. It's on forensic science, a kind of introductory course. The problem is I need surgery."  
  
"Are you okay?" Grissom was concerned, the man was heading towards his seventies.  
  
Dr. Bennet laughed. "Oh, yes. It's eye surgery for a cataract. The doctor tells me I won't need glasses anymore once the procedure is done. You see, I had an appointment for two months from now but an opening appeared in my doctor's schedule."  
  
"You want to get it over with."  
  
"Exactly. So Gil, can you help an old friend out?" Dr. Bennet asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
  
Dr. Bennet's seminar was taking place at a large oval shaped room. The chairs were lined up in a theater arrangement making Grissom feel uneasy. He would have over one hundred eyes glued to him and his every word. When he agreed he thought the seminar would consist of twenty or so students, not fifty-four.  
  
"Dr. Grissom," A man slightly older than him came over to his place at the front of the room. Students were already taking their seats.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Walter Massey, head of the Register's Office. You didn't pick up your updated list."  
  
"My updated list?"  
  
"Your list of the students you will have in the seminar."  
  
"Mr. Massey, I already have my list." Grissom produced the copy from his black bag.  
  
Massey let out a chuckle. "Students always drop out. Either they don't want to miss the hang-over they'll have from the previous night's party or they realize they don't want to spend three whole days stuck in this room. Well, here's the list."  
  
Massey handed Grissom the new list, the list that had five fewer names on it.  
  
"All these people dropped out?"  
  
"Yes, four undergraduates and one graduate. I wasn't surprised that Robert Haskell, Pamela Front, and Ian Sizeton dropped out; they always change their minds at the last minute." He rubbed his red beard. "Poor Colin Marx, his mother just died."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible."   
  
"I was really shocked to see that Sara Sidle had dropped the seminar. She's a top graduate student here. She's getting her master's in Physics, wants to be a professor. I hope she gets a job here. Well, your troops are here, good luck." With that Massey exited the room.  
  
Nearly all the students were in the large brown room. They were conversing about the last party, who was sleeping with who, why the dorms should have vending machines that actually worked. Grissom had turned around to pull the large projector screen he would be using down.  
  
He heard a voice, "Excuse me Dr. Grissom."  
  
He turned wishing he had never agreed to this seminar when he saw her. It was the most beautiful site he had seen. She had brown hair and matching eyes. She was tall, nearly his height. When he looked at her he not only saw the outward appearance but something inside. There was something special about her, unique. He was drawn to her, this young woman he didn't even know. I must be crazy, he thought.  
  
Grissom realized he hadn't said anything to her in at least a minute. "I'm sorry I was lost in thoughts." Was that a blush rising to her cheeks? "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um," she hesitated, "Nevermind." She turned away and heading to a seat in the front row.  
  
Grissom called the seminar to order. He began reading off the list of students that had signed up for it. After he was done he asked, "Is there anyone's name I didn't call?"  
  
A hand shot up in the front row, it was the young woman he had just met.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked amazed at the dryness of his throat.  
  
"Sara Sidle."  
  
"Sara Sidle?" A look washed over her face as he said her name. "I thought you dropped out."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"You changed your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a woman's prerogative. Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?" A wide smile danced off her lips.  
  
For a moment Grissom felt tongue-tied. Gaining his composure he said, "Well, I'm glad you've decided to join the seminar. I think you'll find it worthwhile."  
  
He turned his attention back at the task at hand, teaching the seminar. As the day progressed he found himself mostly talking to Sara. None of the other students were as engaged. They bantered back and forth, she asked several well thought out questions, smiles were exchanged. He had to keep telling himself she was too young for him. Grissom had never felt as connected to another person.  
  
The day drew to a close. Sara waved goodbye to him as she bounded up the steps. Why couldn't this class be for weeks, he thought.  
  
He heard a student commenting to his friend. "All that professor did was talk to that girl. I paid good money to learn something not to see goo-goo eyes. Why don't they just get a room?"  
  
Grissom felt shame. His appreciation of Ms. Sidle had interfered with his teaching.  
  
The next day Grissom was determined not to look at her. He needed to give the class one hundred percent. She strode in with a multi-tye dye t-shirt and black jeans. The first few hours went okay. Grissom had to keep from staring at the shirt that was drawing him in like some psychedelic drug. Sara was one of the few students raising her hand but he was purposely not calling on her.  
  
During their 10 minute break she confronted him. "Dr. Grissom, why are you ignoring me?"  
  
He tried not to look in her eyes; "I spent too much time yesterday calling on you."  
  
"So now you're going to give me the silent treatment?" Her eyes blazed with fury.  
  
Grissom swallowed, "I'm sorry, Miss Sidle, I can't show favoritism."  
  
"Favoritism! I'm the only one who knows the answers."  
  
Grissom had to laugh at this. "Well, I'm glad to see I haven't hurt your ego."  
  
A grin appeared at the corner of her month. "I had fun yesterday, today I'm not."  
  
"Okay, I will call on you."  
  
"Thank you." Sara turned to leave but stopped. "I think I'd like to have your job."  
  
"Oh, I don't teach seminars often."  
  
"Not seminars. I mean I think I would like to be a criminalist."  
  
He smiled. "You would make an excellent one."  
  
"Really," she returned the smile.  
  
"Yes, your highly intelligent, you're a good problem solver, you seem to be the right temperament for the job."  
  
She blushed. "Thanks, wow." She let her brown piercing eyes lock on to his. "Maybe I can work for you someday."  
  
"I would love that." Did he just say that, out loud? God, Gil, what did you do!  
  
"Do you have any plans for dinner?"   
  
Was she asking him out on a date? "No."  
  
Sara folded her arms. "Oh, well I was going to a little Italian restaurant after class. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the class sped by until 5:00 arrived. What had he done? She was too young for him to date. She lived in Boston. He couldn't manage a relationship at home never mind three thousand miles away.  
  
Sara cornered him before he had a chance to slip out back. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He couldn't say no to her angelic face. The restaurant was small and intimate, Guido's, it was called. Sara grabbed them a secluded back booth. They ordered the same entrée, ziti. Sara told him all about her parents and growing up outside of San Francisco. Grissom related to her tales of his former mentor, Dr. Phillip Gerard and Dr. Bennet whose place he was taking.  
  
He found her memorizing but he knew it was wrong. Maybe in a few years they could get together but now she was too young. He needed to be honest with her although it pained him inside. Grissom had never felt so strongly about someone he hardly knew.  
  
He took a sip of his wine and began, "Sara, I can't date you. You're too young and I live in Las Vegas."  
  
She bent her head so that she wasn't looking at him. "I know but I just felt this connection with you. I don't want to lose it. I've never had anyone to talk to who really understands me." She looked up at him. "I know you understand me."  
  
"Yes, I do." He let a half smile come to his lips. "We don't have to lose each other though. We won't be lovers but we can be friends. The best of friends."  
  
"I'd like that. Who knows maybe later something else will come out of our friendship."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She pulled a notebook from her bookbag and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. She handed it to him with a smile. "My e-mail address. We can talk everyday if we want."  
  
"That sounds nice. I don't have many friends either." Or many friends I like to go to bed with, he thought.  
  
He wrote down his for her. The next day was slightly awkward but she managed to give him a million dollar smile before she left.  
  
Two weeks later he received this e-mail:  
  
To: Gil Grissom  
From: Sara Sidle  
Heading: Big news!  
  
  
Hey,  
  
Grissom (I like calling you that instead of Dr. Grissom), I've got news. I've decided to drop out of Harvard. Don't freak. I don't want to pursue my masters. I already have a job though. I'm going to be working in the San Francisco Coroner's Office. It's scary how I'm mirroring your life, huh? I want to be a criminalist but this will give me my start. I'm really excited about. You'll have to come out and visit me sometime. I'll take the couch, I promise!   
  
Sara  
  
  
He sent back this reply:  
  
  
To: Sara Sidle  
From: Gil Grissom  
Subject: Re: Big news!  
  
  
When can I come?  
  
  
Grissom 


End file.
